Romeo and Juliet
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: AU. La vida no es como una película de amor, ¡el bueno nunca se queda con la chica! Y no se le podía hacer nada a ese asunto. ¡Nada! Además, me va mejor sin ella. Cómo si fuera tan esencial en mi vida, joder.


**Nota de Autora**: ¿Qué tengo aquí? Un One-shot mezclado con song-fic pero sin lírica, porque me he ido enterando que estos están prohibidos en FF(.)net. Sip, están prohibidos lo que se traduce en que tengo que editar dos o tres songfics que tengo por ahí x'D ¿Qué cosas, no? Pues aquí llegó con mi trauma con The Killers y un Hungría x Prusia que me pidieron por ahí. Realmente me costo trabajo, porque no me acaba de gustar escribir en primera persona, aunque aborda bien los sentimientos, me es más fácil hacerlo en tercera, hasta en segunda.

Y bueno, os informo, que seguiré traduciendo la de los Sacrificios de Alicia, que deje inconcluso por falta de tiempo, de ganas y demás. Además de que dejare un poco incompleto Familia y me dedicare de lleno sólo a Momentos Tuyos, Míos y Nuestros y terminar de traducir los Sacrificios de Alicia. Por ahí saldra algún one-shot o drabble mío pero por el momento no ando en fics largos porque soy inconstante.

¿Qué más? Pues próximamente escribiré algún fic de Bleach o una serie así, para cambiarme de aires con Hetalia x'D de mis diez fics, todos son de Hetalia y hay que variarlo. Y ya, mi nota de autora larga, pero debía decirlo. Sin más el disclaimer y la advertencia. Por cierto, Tomhas es el nombre de Holanda y Emma el de Bélgica.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de mi futuro esposo Himaruya que sólo me los ha prestado por un rato y porque siempre estoy de ociosa.

Advertencia: Hungría x Prusia. Si no gustas, no leas. Es un AU, así que no son países y son humanos y shalalas.

* * *

_Romeo y Julieta_

Caminaba sin rumbo aparente. Con dolor en el andar, con el vacío en el corazón. ¿Ridículo? No tienen idea. ¿Patético? Por completo, por completo. Saben, mi vida era tranquila, era normal, era increíble… hasta que ella llegó, y aplastó mi mundo como un enorme terremoto, atacando y destruyendo todo lo que tenía hecho.

Aunque, no la culpó, mi vida hasta cierto punto era aburrida sin ella, y es que le dio ese tinte interesante a mi día con día, pero... de una forma que hubiera preferido obviara. Quizás eran sus ojos, quizás fue su cabello o su forma de hablar. O la forma en que tomó de mis manos aquel día y con su sonrisa, destellante por el Sol, me deslumbro aún más. Tal vez fue ahí cuando me enamore de ella.

Ahora, bueno, ¿qué les puedo contar? Estoy aquí, caminando y riéndome de mi peculiar situación. Riéndome y llorando, ¿pero a quién le importa? Creo que a mí ya me da igual, aunque duele… duele mucho. Y aunque no sé por dónde voy, conozco el lugar, a pesar de estar oscuro. Lo conozco y ¿qué decir? Ella está ahí, alumbrada por la Luna, con su sonrisa tranquila y mirando a la lejanía. ¿Yo? Muy bien, gracias, escondido bajo la oscuridad que me ofrece un farol, admirándola.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros, nena? —reí, saliendo de mi escondite, mirándola desde abajo, admirando su belleza. Pareció sorprendida ¿quién no? Mi voz es increíble y tan sexy. Muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por oírme hablar. Pero ella no, creo.

— ¿Gilbert, eres tú? —bajó su mirada, como lo haría una Reina al ver a su súbdito a sus pies—, me has asustado ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tus amigos —mí reina lucía nerviosa, como si la hubiera atrapado en una travesura.

—Dar la vuelta, es un país libre —sonreí, a medias— ¿y tú? Me sorprende verte ahí, supongo que esperas a alguien —de nuevo sus ojos esquivos, sus movimientos nerviosos y frenéticos. Suspiré—. No te preocupes, ya me voy de todas formas.

— ¡Espera! Dame un segundo, tenemos que hablar…

—Olvídalo, corazón —me di la media vuelta y me fui, caminando de nuevo, ignorando sus gritos para que volviera.

Me dolía, ¿a quién no, por favor? Ella tan hermosa, yo tan Gilbert. No puedes hacer nada contra ello, tienes que seguir la corriente, dejar las cosas seguir su rumbo. Ella amaba a otro hombre, yo llegue en mal momento, en el momento erróneo. Y es que la vida no era como una película de amor. ¡El enamorado nunca se queda con la chica! Y menos si esta se encuentra comprometida a matrimonio con alguien que no es él.

¿No lo mencione? Ella se va a casar, con un chico ricachón, su familia es dueña de una empresa de música o algo así, fue mi compañero en la preparatoria y es el típico riquillo frío que todo le da igual. Y bueno, ella se enamoro de él. Y cómo pasó eso, aún no tiene explicación, pero se enamoraron a primera vista… aunque yo hubiera estado ahí, siempre a su lado, ella prefirió a alguien, ¿cómo fue que me dijo? Ah sí: Más serio.

— ¿Y quién la necesita? Hay más peces en el agua, ¿o no? —me dije a mi mismo, en un intento de ver el lado positivo. Pero no, no había nadie como ella, no había nacido aún, no existía y aunque existiera ella era a quien yo quería. —Soy un maldito aferrado, joder. Yo no era así.

Además, yo era distinto a Roderich, yo no tenía tanto dinero, ni mi familia era ricachona. De hecho es una familia normal, tranquila, hasta cierto punto, amorosa. Aunque mi padre esta levemente loco, y mi madre es demasiado ¿cómo decirlo? Tranquila y despreocupada. Pero quizás ella prefiere el dinero, porque eso mueve el mundo y te da estabilidad… pero, el dinero no compra el amor, ¿verdad? Ni la felicidad, ¿cierto? Para nada.

— ¡Gilbert, espérame! —me quedé helado. Otra vez escuchaba voces y ladee mi cabeza, pensando que ya era muy tarde y que lo mejor era volver a casa—. Por favor, escúchame —me gire, levemente y la vi. Tan hermosa, tan sencilla… tan estúpidamente perfecta. ¡Ah! Quizás empezaría a odiarla para compensar el dolor.

— ¿Qué paso? Mira ya me voy, mi madre me espera en casa para cenar y…

—Eres un mal mentiroso, además tu mamá entenderá que saliste a pasear con una amiga —sonrió, tomándome el brazo e interrumpiendo mi mentira. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Mierda, esta mujer es mi perdición—. Déjame pasear contigo.

—Vale, vale —cerré los ojos y miré al frente, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y de forma dolorosa, porque para mí no era salir como amigos, ¿era una cita? Sí, definitivamente, aunque no planeada.

Caminamos en silencio, quería hablarle un rato, contarle mi día quizás, o peguntarle por el suyo, más las palabras se quedaron estancadas en mi garganta y desistí. ¿Para qué? ¿Para enterarme de su boda? No gracias, me gustaba el masoquismo, pero no tanto. Además, ella empezaría a hacerme preguntas por mis amigos, si ya salgo con alguien (como si le importara de verdad) y sobre mi familia. Hasta me preguntaría si Francis había abierto o no su restaurant o si mi hermano se había graduado con honores.

—Gilbert —habló, por fin, con esa adorable voz. Cerré un ojo, como evitando pensar y compararla con algún ángel. Porque no, Elizabeta no es ningún ángel caído del cielo. Es un demonio con falda—, ¿porqué estas tan callado? Me sorprende verte hoy de esta forma —ni siquiera me miró, e hice una mueca, que pasó por sonrisa creó yo.

—Pues, no es nada —le dije, esquivando un poco la pregunta e invitándola a cruzar la calle—, sólo es el cansancio.

—Sí, y yo soy travestí —me guiño un ojo y me reí, con cierta ironía. Cuando éramos niños, de verdad parecía un hombre y hasta la preparatoria la fastidie diciéndole travesti. Porque en la preparatoria descubrí que usaba falda y tenía pechos.

Ajá, fue un _shock_ impresionante pero un alivio, ya que no tendría que decirle a mi padre que era gay. A pesar de que todos sabían que era mujer, yo me di cuenta tarde. ¿Irónico, verdad? Tantas veces se quedo a dormir en mi casa, en mi cuarto y no me fije hasta que entramos a preparatoria. Un aplauso para mí.

—Vamos, que es muy tarde para admitirlo, _Liese_ —miraba al frente, con mi sonrisa cínica en la cara—, estas por casarte y no sería bueno que el novio, tan conservador, se enterara de ese secretito tuyo —me dio un codazo y me miró, con reproche y ¿molestia? A saber, nunca la entiendo y cuando creo hacerlo, resulta ser que no, que es una emoción diferente o contraría a la que supuse.

—No es gracioso eso, Gilbo —sonaba molesta y triste. Pero de nuevo, a saber, no soy bueno con ella y sus sentimientos—. De eso quería hablarte…

—Humm, mira no soy Emma para discutir de chorradas como el matrimonio y eso —le mire, sonando divertido y nada molesto. _Nop_, para nada—, además no es que me importe mucho saber si él te regalara collares de plata o de oro. O sí ya te prometió una casita a las afueras de Austria.

— ¡Gilbert! —se molestó. Que rápido se enoja conmigo hoy en día—. No pienses que Roderich es así, él tiene dinero pero es un poco… tacaño y no estaría prometiéndome nada —otra vez, ese tono de voz decaído. ¿Me perdí de algo? ¡Nah! Sólo me confirmó lo que yo ya sabía: Roderich Eldenstein era tacaño y comía sobras. Como si eso fuera interesante.

— ¿Ah no? Pues una paloma rubia y su amigo me contaron lo contrario —Ja, Francis me matara si se entera que le dije paloma rubia.

— ¿Francis y Antonio? —puso mala cara—, ellos no tiene nada que ver en mi relación, y deja de chismear como si fueras alguna clase de lavandera de barrio, Gilbert, no es gracioso que estés investigando de mi vida privada con esos dos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tan agresiva conmigo hoy? —le solté el brazo, sintiendo como el latido de mi corazón moría, cambiándose por molestia al hablar del susodicho—. Estaba muy feliz caminando solo, y llegas tú a arruinarme la vida con tu boda, ¿qué me contaras ahora, que me harás paje o qué quieres que auspicie la boda para matarme más, eh? —estaba furioso, hasta había alzado los brazos y cambiado de postura—. O mejor aún, me informaras que estas embarazada de él y quieres que sea el padrino del niño. Desde ya, te informo que a mi…

—¡No digas eso! —me gritó, furiosa y después, bajo la voz y miró el suelo. Lo había soltado todo y hasta la había lastimado—. Sé cuánto te molesta que te hable de mi boda, y de Roderich y todo lo que gira en torno a esos temas —vaya, que bien me conocía. Sarcasmo—, pero yo no vine a hablarte de eso… de hecho, esperaba me escucharas con atención, porque es algo importante pero —apretó los puños y comenzó a girarse, lista para irse—, parece ser que a ti eso no te importa. Perdona que te molestara.

—Anda, vete con Roderich que te debe extrañar —soy un patán, pero no me queda de otra. Es mi orgullo, no el de ella ni el de nadie más. Además, se lo ha buscado, joder.

No me dijo nada, y comenzó a irse, ¿llorando? No, ella no lloraba y menos por mi culpa. Por ella, que a mí me arrolle un camión y me mate al instante, y si va al entierro será para decir: _"¿Gilbert? Ah sí, era mi compañero o algo así, me decía niño cuando éramos pequeños". _Y después se olvidara de mí, y sólo dirá eso: _"¿Gilbert? ¡Ah sí! Estaba loco por mí, pobrecito lo mato un camión"._

—Como si yo… como si me… — ¿qué era lo que caía de mis mejillas en ese instante? Estaba caliente, mojado y me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Dolía, menos que el palpitar de mi pesado corazón, pero lo hacía. No me dejaba hablar, y por algún extraño motivo temblaba, y gimoteaba. ¿Acaso estaría, llorando?

Mis piernas me impulsaron, una vez las lágrimas comenzaron a menguar y la seguí. Mierda, ¡la odiaba tanto como la amaba! Acaso eso tenía una pizca de sentido. No, para nada, pero así estaban las cartas en la mesa. Así estaba mi situación con ella.

No sé cuanto corrí, pero cuando la encontré, sólo pude sentir como el aire escapaba lentamente de mis pulmones. ¿Alivio? Probable, ¿nervios? Existe la remota posibilidad de que allá sido eso también. Me acerque, con cautela hasta ella, tocándole el hombro, al principio sólo con la yema de mis dedos y finalmente con toda mi mano. Gimoteaba y temblaba bajo mi contacto. Bravo, ¡bravísimo, Gilbert, la has hecho llorar! Y dale, que al menos no te ha soltado una bofetada por lo que le dijiste e hiciste.

— ¿Eli? —susurré, esperando respuesta por parte de ella. No venía, la respuesta no quería salir de sus labios—. Perdóname, Eli… no debí decir eso, yo…

—C-cállate —tartamudeó y me abrazó, hundiendo su mojado y bello rostro en mi pecho. La rodee, intentando reconfórtala—, escúchame y no hables, por favor —su voz ahogada sonaba firme y no hice más que asentir, esperando que hablara—. No me voy a casar, Gilbert —alzó el rostro y me miró, con esos ojos esmeralda anhelantes—, no me quiero casar con él porque… porque no le amo.

— ¿P-pero qué dices? —no sabía si llorar, reír o enojarme. Era… era impactante, ¿no se casaría? De verdad, ¿no lo haría?

—Te dije que te callaras —me reprendió, sonriendo a medias—. Yo amo a alguien más, y no me di cuenta hasta ahora —vaya, salgo de una y entró en otra. ¿Podría alguien apagar la rueda de la fortuna? Me quiero bajar. Se me quedó mirando raro, como esperando algo de mí. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Enhorabuena, al fin dejaras al señorito podrido por aquel a quien amas, que no soy yo? ¡Ja! Mujeres, ¿qué se creen?

—Ahm… ¿enhorabuena? —probé con eso y ella se río, abrazándome del cuello. Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? Pasan de la completa rabia, a las lágrimas y la euforia total. Por algo no tengo hermanas.

—Eres un completo idiota, Gilbert —me besó la mejilla. ¡¿Q-qué mierda? Esta mujer estaba loca, Gott.

—N-no entiendo tu punto, Elizabeta —me había puesto rojo, y nervioso. Maldita mujer hermosa.

—Ya lo sé, y eso me gusta —miró mis ojos y mi boca se movía, intentando hablar. Muy cerca, demasiado cerca. ¿Es normal o posible tanta cercanía? Alguna vez, en Física, mi profe dijo que era imposible que dos cuerpos ocuparan el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo… ¡¿Entonces porque mierdas la siento tan cerca? ¡Es imposible que se pueda acercar más, mierda!

—E-eli… ilústrame y —intente alejarla porque el olor de su aliento me comenzaba a marear y provocar reacciones no agradables en mi cerebro—, no te me acerques tanto… Joder, estas muy cerca ¡espacio personal para _oreesama_! —se alejo, sólo unos milímetros y pude refrescar mi mente. Ehem, ya, puedo pensar con claridad y respirar aire fresco. Me miraba divertida y volvió a acercarse, esta vez sus labios chocaron contra los míos, de forma superficial, como para que pudiera hablar.

— ¿Sabes por qué no me casaré con Roderich? —me preguntó, mientras mi mente se conectaba y desconectaba de forma intermitente, al sentir su aroma colarse en mi boca.

—P-porque… te gustas alguien más —hablaba de forma entrecortada, sin coordinar mis labios, para que no se la comieran. ¡Mierda, la quiero ya!

— ¿Y sabes quién es ese alguien más? —trague saliva, mirando sus ojos esmeralda.

— ¿Tomhas? ¿Francis, Antonio? —barajee esos nombres y ella se rió, dejando entrar más de ese aliento.

—No, tontísimo —me beso. ¡Al fin! ¡Aleluya! Por todos los dioses existentes e inventados ¡estaba probando la gloria! Y cuando uno quiere más, quiere muchísimo más, te cortan y jadeas. Sí, jadeaba contra los labios de la castaña más hermosa que había visto—, eres tú.

Volví a besarla, sonriendo y explotando por dentro. ¿Era feliz? ¡No tienen idea de cuánto! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Importaba? Carajo, tengo lo que siempre quise y lo disfrutare, porque soy _oreesama_.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros, nena? —susurré a su oído, cargándola, y llevándomela, como el héroe de la película.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Kesesese~_


End file.
